Baby Boy
by jazzmonkey
Summary: She looked at the scene in front of her, and suddenly, she felt herself pulled back two years. The two boys switched places, and one of them was twenty-two and ready to save the world. Tag to Hyde School Reunion.


**Baby Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I had, more Baby Wyatt and Chris Perry time together!**

Piper stopped chopping the carrots for her soup. There was no noise. Closing her eyes, she tried again. A disconcerting silence wafted through her ears, settling snugly between her heart and throat.

"Wyatt?" she called her older son uncertainly. Trying again, louder, she got no response.

Throwing down the towel, she began her short journey to the conservatory, where she had last seen her two sons. "Chris?"

Her youngest son had just reached the tender age of two without any powers. It was a little worrying that neither was making a sound. Chris, by nature, was a silent baby-constantly looking at the world with his expressive green eyes that could only be his father's-but Wyatt was outgoing and mischievous.

Honestly, they were going to be the death of her.

Slowly, trying to quell the rising panic, she peeked into the open room. What she saw sent her back to the days where she was in constant fear of someone who was going to hurt her family in the worst possible way.

There on the floor, sat her two baby boys. Wyatt was gently going through the pages of a tattered book that had seen too many teeth. Chris sat patiently beside him and watched interestedly.

Almost by instinct, her hand went to her belly, even though there was nothing there to protect. Her shoulders relaxed as she contently looked at her children.

She felt a warm tear drop from the corner of her eye. Pulling at it to get rid of evidence, she bit her lip lightly. This moment was so insignificant, but so momentous at the same time. She could already see a neurotic witchlighter bent close to a blond toddler, a gentle smile carving into skin that was her own color.

God, sometimes she missed him so much…

They hadn't lost him, but sometimes, it really felt like they had. Gone were the sarcastic comments, the eye rolls, the fierce determination to protect family. She found solace in her new Chris, loved every moment of time spent with him-but, she wondered if he would have liked this new life.

He would have a father this time around, a mother who was alive until she was old and doddery, aunts and cousins who smothered him with love and joy, and an older brother who was _good_.

She was determined to protect this child that she had failed the first time she tried. Her baby had been forced to grow up much too fast-in a dark world where families never existed, where he didn't know who to trust or where to turn and everyone he had ever loved was gone.

Piper continued to watch from the doorway as Wyatt read the words aloud to his little brother. Chris occasionally let out a quiet giggle when Wyatt's fingers slipped from the pages or a picture popped up to surprise him.

Wyatt let the book drop and little sparks shimmered from his fingers until they dissipated around a toy car. Her father had said Chris had come into his magic, but the rest of them had yet to see it. She felt a little sad, knowing her baby was already growing up.

Yet, at the same time, she couldn't wait to see this new version of Chris that she-they-would raise together. He had come together pretty damn well the first time around without them, so she wondered if this Chris would even need her in a couple years.

"Mama?" Wyatt suddenly asked, startling her out of her reverie. He was still sitting next to his brother, but kept his blue eyes on her.

She walked into the room, "Yes, baby?"

Wyatt smiled, "Chris has a trick to show you!" he looked so bright. "I tau't him!" god, her baby looked so proud of himself and his brother.

"Oh, really?" she sat in front of her younger son and crossed her legs, "Is that true peanut?" she asked.

Chris nodded, his expressive eyes smiling. His chubby hands made the truck in Wyatt's hands disappear and reappear in hers. She looked at the blue toy that had been the only thing of Wyatt's to survive demon attacks and magic besides Wuvey.

She gave a small cheer, "Good job peanut! You finally got your magic, didn't you?" she scooped up her two-year old. Kissing his cheek, she set him back down next to his brother, where she proceeded to give her other son a kiss on his forehead.

"Good job taking care of Chris. You're a good big brother," she smiled gently into his hair before drawing back.

Wyatt smiled again, "Chris taught me!"

Piper blinked. She looked at the toddler now occupied with the blue toy again. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Chris! Auntie Phoebe said he left, but b'fore he did, he told me I'd to help this Chris."

Piper almost laughed aloud. That neurotic little witchlighter. He couldn't leave anything to chance, now could he?

Baby Chris laughed with his mother , though unaware of why. Wyatt looked a little somber, "I miss Big Chris mommy."

"Aw, baby, I miss him sometimes too. But, you know, when you're all grown up someday, you can see him again. I promise you that."

"Really?" Wyatt's blue eyes glimmered with newfound interest. "Big Chris will visit again?"

Piper looked at the brown-haired toddler that was pushing the toy quietly along the ground, his green eyes extremely focused. "This time he's going to stay."

Standing up, she ruffled Wyatt's hair and watched as he went back to playing with his little brother before making her way into the kitchen.

Chris Perry and baby Wyatt.

It would never sound as beautiful as Wyatt and Chris did.

Chris Halliwell.

Her baby boy.

She could already see a brown-haired twenty-year old young man towering next to her and snagging a cookie before snagging two more and running out before she could scold him. Piper slid the carrots into her soup.

She could just imagine the trouble her two boys would get into and the way Wyatt would try and charm his way out of it and Chris would just smile and they would all give in.

Piper couldn't wait.

She couldn't wait to see Chris Perry _Halliwell_, witchlighter again.

**I miss this show soooo much. I really miss Chris and Wyatt and Paige and Piper and Phoebe and Leo and Prue (they should've made an episode where Chris and Wyatt meet Prue), and just all of them...**


End file.
